paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A shepherd's past
Summary A late night pups decide to have a fire out side the lookout. Hevy feels that it's time for him to tell his story about his past and how he ended with the Paw Patrol. Chapter 1- Before the past Ryder: Hey pups what do you say that we have a fire outside the Lookout tonight. All the pups jumped in joy. Ryder: Right, Marshall come with me to gather fire wood. Padma went on to Hevy, and saw that he was staring at a picture of him and his family. Padma: You miss them don't you? Hevy: Yeah I do very much, I wish that they were here with me. Padma:(comforting him) They are always with you Hevy, they now live within you. Hevy lead out a small sigh and then a smile at his loved one. Hevy: You think I should tell them?(hesitantly). He looked into her eyes and had a feeling of what she was going to say . Padma:( kissed his forehead)it's time they know Mel. Ryder was back with Marshall with all the firewood required to make the fire. Nightfall came quite fast and Ryder made the fire very quickly also. Hevy, Padma and the pups (including Everest)came around the fire. Padma: Mel are you ready?(calmy) Ryder:What is she talking about Hevy?(confused) Hevy: What Pad means is that I'm ready to tell you about my past. All the pups gasped as he said this, months after meeting them he is finally ready to share his past. Chase: Hevy are you serious? Hevy: Yes and it's going to be from when I lost my parents all the way to when I saved you. All the pups gathered around the fire, closely listening to what Hevy had to say all curious about how he became the dog he is today. Chapter 2- We love you son Hevy: I had a wonderful family, all to die for. But what was about to happen I had no idea. '--past--' Somewhere in Tokyo. Al: We lost the dog catcher. Delena: Thank God. Now let's take the food to the children. They went to a dark alley were they saw three young pups in the corner behind the dumpster. Delena: Sweethearts we've returned. With food. Hevy(young): Mummy!!!! (Jumps on her back) Holt: You took longer than usual. Cadia: Who cares they are back. (Hugs Al) Al: Were late I know. And you're hungry now eat. Delena and Al layered down the food and three young pups imediatly dug in the food. Hevy: Mummy are you not going to have some? Delena: No honey. It's all yours. We've had some don't worry. Holt:(wispering) Mum's a terrible liar. Al:(wispering) I know. They finished their food and Cadia started to yawn. Al: Now we all need to get to bed. We'll maybe be able to leave Japan tomorrow. Holt: You said that last week. Al: Maybe this time it will be true. Delena: Never mind that. We all need a good night sleep. To the corner. All went to the corner and lay down the floor. Hevy dug within Delena's fur. One by one they fell asleep. A few hours later Al was woken up by a loud sound, loud enough that the whole of Tokyo could hear. Al: Oh no no. Delena we got to go now. Delana:(hearing the sound) This can't be. Holt, Hevy, Cadia let's go quickly. Holt:(gasps) Uh oh Hevy: Mommy what's that loud sound? Cadia: Not a good one little brother. Al: Follow me. The family ran out of the alley and saw that everybody was sprinting uncontrollably, they followed. Hevy still had not had a clue of what was going on or what was about to happen. Cadia looked back a bit and could see their nightmare heading towards them. Cadia: Daaaad. Al: Pay no attention to the tsunami Cadia just keep running. They kept running and they were getting close to the anti-tsunami building ahead of them. Al and Delena looked back and realise that they would not make it but they had an idea to save their children. Delena: Hevy hold on to your brother. Hevy: Okay mommy (holds Holt) Al: Holt grab my paw and Cadia hold your mother's paw. As soon as they did, Holt realised what they were going to do with them. Holt: Dad wait!!! But before Holt could do anything, Al and Delena threw the young pups ahead of them. They flew as fast as lightning and when they reach the building the doors were closed shut. Al and Delena arrived shortly after the pups did. Holt: Noooo (Tries to get the door open) Hevy: Mummy Daddy big wave behind you. Delena: I know son and this is a start of your life of where yous are going to be on your own. Cadia: Mum we are not ready, please.(crying) Al: Holt listen to me. Holt: No I must get you inside (Tries to break the window) Al: Listen!!! You are in charge now. Keep them safe for us. Promise? Holt: I promise Dad (tearing up) l-l p-promise. Hevy: Mummy yous can't leave, where are yous going? Delena: To a better place son. A better place. Al: Make sure to listen to your siblings and to look after yourself too. Delena and Al: We love son. We will always love you all. At that moment, the tsunami hit the building as the pups were watching their parents for the last time. They were washed away by the tsunami and the three were devastated, Hevy was screaming hitting the window as he did. Holt was trying to hold him back to calm him down but he too could not bare the fact that their parents were gone. Cadia was speechless and could hardly move. Three people were rushing towards the stairs when they saw the pups. Human 1: We have to take them with us. Human 2: Are you mad? That will slow us down. Human 3: That glass won't hold long. We have to or it will haunt us for the rest of our lives. Human 2: Fine I'll take the female. The three humans picked up the three pups. Holt signed to the other two not to resist as they were taking them to the roof for extraction from a helicopter. '--present--' Skye: Hevy....I...I don' know what to say. What you've been trough. (Leans on him as does Padma) Chase: Is there more? Hevy: Oh yes there is, what you heard was just the beginning. Chapter 3- One more falls Rocky: Hevy as sad as it is......I want to hear more. Please. Hevy: I am Rocky. I'm not done. After me my brother and sister were taken to the helicopter we were flown to America for some reason but we didn't complain. They let us go and out we went into the unknown again '--past-- ' Cadia: Where do we go now Holt? Holt: first we need food. We've not eaten for a while. Hevy: And I'm getting really hungry. Holt: (Looks around) There's a shop we can go. The three walked towards the shop and entered but we'e imediatly kicked out by the owner. Hevy: He was rude. Holt: Don't' expect that America will be different from Japan. Cadia: How do we eat if the shop is guarded? Holt: I learned a thing or two from dad. Wait here. The older sibling went inside once again as the other two waited for him. Hevy: What's is he going to do? Cadia: I don't know but I'm anxious to see. Moments later they heard shouting screaming and breaking inside the shop. Hevy wanted to see what was causing it but Cadia held him back. Not long after, Holt was sprinting outside the shop with something is his mouth while the owner and other people were chasing him. As he ran out he signaled the other two with a blink to go and have fun. Cadia: Oh Holt. What a brother. Come on lets go. Hevy: What about Holt? Cadia: He'll be fine. Trust him. Both entered inside the shop and it was completely empty. They quickly gathered what food they could find and placed it just outside the back entrance. Hevy: How will Holt find us? Cadia: I'll guide him here. Stay here. Hevy: Aw. Cadia ran out towards the front where she saw Holt still running around. She signed him that they were out in the back, Holt dropped what he was holding and ran towards his sister. Holt: Oh you won' believe how fun it was. Cadia: Yeah yeah but I next. Holt: Alright I'm starving. Let's' have our lunch. Cadia: Agreed. They went out the back and saw that their little brother was fast asleep. Cadia: OK I wasn't' gone for even 2 minutes. How he fast asleep? Holt: Leave him. He's' tired he sleeps. Simple. (Starts eating) Cadia: I know. (Dugs in also) '--present--' Hevy: That was our first experience in America. Ryder: That was very peaceful. Hevy: Indeed. Years past and i had grown bit, we travelled San Francisco and went to Los Angeles and we stayed there for a bit. But something else caught us off gard. '--past--' Hevy: Ah he's' coming!!! Dog catcher: Come here you little brats. Holt: Keep dreaming. The three ran as fast as their legs could carry them when they reach a railway station. Cadia: If we enter the train and he doesn't' we might lose him. Holt: It's' our best shot. And it's coming. The train stopped and people were going around everywhere. They sneaked into the train and the dorms closed seconds before the dog catcher arrived. Dog catcher: I'll get you miserable mutts. Hevy: We made it. Cadia: Barely. Holt: Says the one who saved us. Cadia:(smiles) Aw thanks bro. They came off the next station and were well on there way towards town. When they reached town Holt felt the ground shake. Straight away he knew what it was. Holt: Sis you feel that? Cadia: I do bro. We have to get to open land quick. Hevy: What is that trembling Sis? Cadia: it's an earthquake Hevy. A dangerous one. Holt ran telling the other two to follow. They cut through a street seeing no one around where they were, probably already sheltered or outside the city they thought. As everything was shaking uncontrollably a building feel in front of them blocking both only exits. Cadia: We're trapped. Holt: No we are not. (Points to the building) Cadia: That' more dangerous than out here. Holt: Again our only shot. The three ran towards the building and entered. Cadia was still unsure if this was right but she knew it was too late to go back. The building shook causing them too run towards the other side. They were meters away when a piece of the wall fell on Cadia. Cadia: Ahh!!! Hevy,Holt: Sis!! Holt: Hevy go outside. Hevy: But... Holt: Now! Hevy runs outside unharmed while Holt tries to help his sister. Holt: You'll get through sis.(Tries to lift the wall) Don't' worry. Cadia: Holt it won't budge. Holt: Don't' give me that talk. I'm getting you out of here. Cadia: the building is about to collapse go. Holt: No im not leaving you. Cadia: Hug me. Please. Holt hugs his sister and she hugs him back, noticing that the ceiling was about to fall. Cadia: (cries softly) l love you Holt. She pushed him away from her seconds before the ceiling fell separating them both. Holt:(cries) NO. (Punches the debris) NO please don't do this to me, to us. (Lies his head on the debris and closes his eyes) I love you too Cadia. Holt leaves the scene and manages to get outside, when he reached open land he could see the building totally collapsing. He turn his head to spare his pain although he knew it wasn't possible, he looked for Hevy and could see him from a distance. Holt: Hevy!!!! Hevy: (ran up to him) Where is she? Did she make it? Holt did not answer and Hevy knew why. Just about to cry his brother pulled him into a hug. Holt: Cry on me little bro it's ok. It's ok. Hevy cried, not as much but was in much pain as his brother was. Hevy: They're gone Holt. They are all gone. Holt: You still have me I still have you. Hevy: What do we do now? Holt: Hm remember Dad's dream? Hevy: Of what joining the military. Holt: What do you say of fulfilling that dream? Hevy: I don't know but.......I think I'm willing to try. I say the Americans. Holt: Rock paper scissors. I say the Brits. Holt, Hevy: Rock paper scissors (Holt draws paper and Hevy draws rock) Hevy: No Holt: Yes the Brits it is. Now what do you say about sneaking into into a plane and stealing some snacks? Hevy: That would be fun. Chapter 4- The last of the 5 Hevy:(wipes his face from the tears) Skye: If you dont want to tell the rest.... Padma: Then you don't have to. Hevy: No. I'm continuing. (Breathes) We sneaked on to a plane and flew to Britain. When we arrived we sneaked of and left the airport, we could tell that we were in London. '--past--' Holt: Now where to go? Hevy: I wanna see Buckingham Palace first. Holt: Fine. Maybe the recruitment agency will be there. They walked around London, in awe to everything they see, Big Ben, the House of Parliament, The Tower of London etc. They finally reached Buckingham Palace and were at the fence. Hevy: The royal family lives in there? Wow its massive. Holt: It is massive. Someday we'll go inside and (notices the recruitment officer) There we go (walks towards him) Hevy: Hey (runs after him) They reached to him and before Holt could say anything the Officer spoke. Officer: This is humans only. The animals are a few meters to my left. Holt: Okay? They walked a few metres tp the left as the Officer instructed and was a dog with a massive scar going down half his face. Hevy: Oooo how did that happen? Dog: You not ready for the story little one but all that I can say is the spoils of war. Now are you here to enlist? Holt: Actually yes. We'd like to join. Dog: Fine. We're desperate for new recruits. Place your paw mark here both of you and step into that cage. Hevy: Yeah I have a habit of not entering cages. Dog: Relax there is already a few dogs in there. Holt: And either way I'm always here with you. (Prints his paw mark) For dad, Hevy. Hevy: (sighs) For dad (prints his paw mark) Dog: Thank you very much. The cage is right behind me. Holt: Alright let's go. Remember breathe before entering. (Enters the cage) Hevy: In (inhales) out (exhales) OK for you dad. (Enters the cage) When he entered he saw 4 dogs besides his brother. ???: This is your brother I assume. Holt: That's' right. Hevy: And who are they? Holt: This is Fixer, Sev, Dogma and Scorch. Guys, this is Hevy. The little one. Hevy blushes at the sound of that. Fixer: You know, something tells me that we are going to be best mates. Hevy: Yeah, I have the same feeling. After a while of waiting the cage was picked up and was being transported to a military Base, somewhere in Britain. When they arrived the cage was opened and the 6 pups left it. Another dog came to them. Dog: (loud) Alright from now on you call me Sargent or sarge, is that understood? All 6 pups: Yes Sargent. Sargent: That's what I do like to hear. This is my job, turning weaklings into born warriors. You're a squad from now on. Trust each other work with each other. Now drop down give me 50. '--present--' Hevy: That was us in the military. Rubble: That sounded mean. Hevy: Military ain't nice. Never was. Years have past and we started to become noticed for our success in missions. We became famous within the ranks. It all went smoothly until a rescue mission was handed to us. '--past--' Holt: Aproaching target. Stand by. Hevy: Right behind you brother. Fixer: As we are. Sev: Several guards at the entrance. Holt: Dogma distraction please. Dogma nodded, picked up a stone and threw it at someone who was far but insight of the others. That person fell from a height he was at but it didn't kill him causing the others to rush over. Dogma: Clear. Scorch: Wasn't' that too much. Holt: He's' not dead so no. Let's go. They advanced towards the entrance and as Holt was about to say something Fixer had already opened it. Fixer: Ladies first. Holt: Well done and shut up. They headed inside as they stumble across three corridors. Sev: Left leads to the vehicle compound, middle to the security section and right to the holding and interrogation section. Holt: Alright 3 teams of 2. If the people at the camera room are bored they wouldn't look at the cameras. Fixer and Sev down the middle. Dogma and Scorch down to the compound, try blending our vehicle with the next convoy. Hevy and I will get our target. The rest nodded in agreement and each team went on their paths. Holt and Hevy went cautiously down the corridor, at to their suprised there was no one along the way. Hevy: (coms)Fixer what's' your status. Fixer:(coms) All clear in the camera room (as he drags one of the guards) We got eyes everywhere now. Last time I check our target is in in interrogation room 5, 2 men with him. Hevy:(coms) Copy. Keep us updated. The two continued down their way when they finally encountered a group of soldiers. Holt:(mouthed) Don't engage. We'll sneak past them. Hevy: (Nodded) Un noticed they slowly past them. Hevy's heart was beating rapidly the entire time as he was going to snap. Eventually they got throug, Hevy was shaking by the time they did. Holt:(noticing) You okay? Hevy: Yeah just need a moment. After that they moved on, they saw others prisoners but were too beat up to help them. It saddened both to see this. Hevy: They'll pay for this. Holt: Don't get carried away. Hevy: (Looks away) Yes brother. At that moment Holt spotted the interrogation rooms and the fifth. Holt: There.(both run towards) Tranquilisers ready? Hevy: Yup. Holt opens the door, alerting everyone inside but all were hit by the tranquiliser from Hevy. Holt: General. Genaral: Rescue mission? Hevy: Yes sir. Follow us please. The three quietly went out to the way they once came but it was blocked. Hevy:(coms) Fixer Fixer:(coms) I see them. Turn around and head straight, turn on the third left and that will get you at least a kilometer from the compound. Holt: (coms) A kilometer? Can't it be closer? Sev: (coms) Unless you want to be spotted, nope. Hevy: Great. After a while. They reached outside and imediatly hid in the bushes, not knowing what was ahead. ???: (coms) east entrance. ???: (coms) I see them coming over. (Setting up his sniper) As the 3 were making their way to the compound, the dog was aiming at one of them. ???: Night night Holt. (Pulls the trigger) The bullet flew insanely fast and hit Holt right on his chest. Holt falls to the ground as Hevy was devastated of what just happened. Hevy: Sir get down now (as the General kneels) brother no please. Holt: (struggling to get up) I-i c-c-cant walk. General: I'll carry him, that shot alerted the entire facility (as the alarm goes) Hevy: Everyone Holt is down I repeat Holt is down. Rush to the Vehicle to get out of here as quickly as possible. Everyone agreed as Hevy and the General, carrying Holt, ran towards the compound. At the compound however. Scorch: There's a massive amount of them here. They won't make it pass them. Dogma: Will see about that. Get on the wheel....I'm on the gun. Both got on, each taking their positions, Scorch started the car and Dogma got his gun ready at the top on the Humvee. Dogma: Drive!!! Scorch sped up, running over some of the infantry as Dogma laid down fire upon them. Hevy and the General could hear the gunfire at the compound. Hevy: Looks like they are clearing up for us. General: That's good. Hevy:(Looks at Holy and strokes his head) Almost there brother just hold on. Once they reached the compound the saw their Humvee still driving around and then stopped right in front of them. Scorch: (opens the door)Come with us if you want to live. They got inside with Holt at the backseat with his younger brother. Sev and Fixer shortly came after wards, throwing a couple of grenades at the vehicle, blowing them up. They entered the Humvee and got out barely. However certain things were happening to at dog aboard the vehicle. Holt: Im not going to make it. (Talking better) Hevy: YES you are. Hold on. Holt: Brother I felt it going through me. I'm not going to. Hevy: Please........I can't lose you too. Holt: Hevy..... I will always be with you. Hevy: I'm not ready to let you go. Holt: No one is. Hevy:Please. Holt: Death before dishonour little brother.(as his head went sideways) Hevy: Holt? Holt: (did not answer) Hevy laid his head on his chest and softly started crying. The others were as sad but did not show it. A sad day came upon them. They lost their leader. Their friend. Chapter 5- I love you Hevy: When he was gone I felt alone, deep inside. No one there when I needed them, no one to help me up when I fall. I lost all hope when he die. But I continued foward. After that tragic loss I was promoted to Captain, which was part of Dad's dream, and was relocated in the Middle East. War broke out and into the war my superiors died leaving me in charge of the campaign. I ended the war with many victories over the Middle East and that's when the men and my enemies called me Hevy the Conqueror. ''I was knighted by the Queen, and that gave me a whole new level of respect. Chase: So that's how you earned your name. Rocky: But how did you meet...... Hevy: I'm getting to that part. Anyway after I did all this and the squad with me, I still felt empty and alone until that day came. '--past--''' Sev: You still miss him don't you? Hevy: (sigh) yeah. I can' get the feeling of getting over it. Sev: No one is asking you. Hevy: But I am. Sev: (Looks away and looks at Hevy again) Im going inside to the boys. Wanna come? Hevy: No I think I'm going outside the military for a bit. Tell them for me. Sev: (nods and heads inside) Hevy: Goodnight Mom dad sis and bro (sighs) Hevy walks late at night and heads for a walk, after walking a few kilometres he hears someone screaming. Hevy: What ever it is I must check it our. Hevy ran as fast as he could heading to where his ears lead him. Although it seemed to be close it was actually quite far to his suprise. Eventually he did reach the source and saw two people phisically abusing a female cattle dog. Hevy: Ahem The two humans turned around and were scared to their lives. Human1: S-s-s-sir Hevy, what around unexpected suprised seeing you walk thus late in town.(nervously) Hevy:(Looks up) It's a quiet night isn't it? No clouds so you can see the stars clearly. Human2: Uh y-y-yes beautiful. (Shaking) Hevy:( Looks back at them but quite angry) And I want to keep it that way. Now..... Before he could finish his sentene both ran away, out of sight within at matter of seconds. Hevy tried his best not to laugh but couldn't afford at few giggles. He went over to the cattle dog and helped ger up. First glance and Hevy froze at her look as she also did. A pause went on and Hevy finally decided to speak. Hevy: Are you okay? (Thought) She's' so beautiful. ???: I am, a few bruises but nothing I can't handle. I'm strong. (Thought) He's so cute. Hevy: What's your name beauty I-i mean miss? ???:(blushed) My name is Padma. Hevy: (smiles) Nice name. I'm...... Padma: (puts her paw on his mouth) I know who you are, Sir Hevy. Hevy: Just Hevy will do fine. Padma: Okay....Hevy.(smiles) Hevy: What are you doing out here? Padma: Walking, trying to forget things. Hevy: Past issues? Padma: Parent issues. They broke my soul by what they said. Hevy: If I may ask? Padma: 'we are better of alone than with a disappointment and failure' is what they said to me. Hevy:(gasp) They.... Padma: Yes they did. And you what are you walking late are night especially someone of your importance. Hevy: Just like you, I'm trying to forget things. My brother's death is one of them. Padma: Aw I'm sorry to here that. We you close? Hevy: Very...... Padma: I'm quite far from my friend house sooooo could you take me there? Hevy: I gladly would Pad. If I can call you that. Padma: (giggles) You may. Hevy barks and his car comes up close to them. Acting like a gentle man Hevy opened the door enviting her in. Hevy: Milady if you please. Padma:(teasingly) Such a gentleman.(Enters the car) Hevy closes the door and circles around to get in the driver seat. As soon as he does he drives off. Hevy: She has GPS you can type in the location. Padma: Oh okay (types the location) There. Hevy: Thank you.(after a pause) Im glad that I've saved you Pad. Padma: I am too Hevy. Really nice to have someone like you to talk to. Hevy:(blushed a little) Thank you. I appreciate it. Not long after they arrived at their destination. Padma was about to leave the car but stopped herself to say something. Padma: I want us to meet again Hevy. Hevy: I do too. I know where you live. You know where I live, more or less. Padma: Seeya later my Captain (giving Hevy a light kiss on the cheek). She left the car and headed towards the house, Hevy sighed softly and happily as she entered the house. He drove back to the military Base to find that his squad was still up. Fixer: Hey Hevy. How was your walk? Hevy: Oh yeah yeah it was good, calming. And helped for once.(leaves) Sev: He was strange just then. Like he was thinking about something else. Fixer: Not something, someone. Scorch: He met someone I get it now. Fixer: Exactly. I could tell by his face. Dogma: So he has found someone in his life. This is what he needs. Sev: Agreed. But it won't fill his hole completely. Fixer: Never does Sev, it never does. '--present--' Hevy: And that's how we met. Pups: Aaww Padma: And I'll never forget that night. Ryder: Are any special occasions? Hevy: Lots but I'll skip them to the point where we became a couple. '--past--' At a club somewhere. Padma: I like the place. With you we can get anywhere. Hevy: Yeah but I don't abuse the power Her Majesty gave me. Padma: One of the reasons why I like you. Hevy: Say Pad we've dating for a long time. Wanna take the shot? Padma: I do love you but I've seen what happens to couples and some don't end well. At that moment came a song that both loved. Hevy rose up and took Padma out of her seat. Hevy: You like this song? Padma: One of my favourites. Hevy: How's your dancing skills? Padma: Good Hevy: And finally your singing voice? Padma: (smiles) Perfect. Hevy let out a relief when she said that. The song came to a start and Hevy started to sing while he danced with Padma. Hevy: I see the crystal raindrops fall and the beauty of it all is when the sun comes shining through. To make the rainbow in my mind when I think of you some time and I want to spend some time with you. Just the two of us, we can make it if we try, just the two of us. Background: Just the two of us. Hevy: Just the two of us, building castles in the sky Just the two of us, you and I Padma: We look for love no time for tears (Hevy smiles) wasted water all that is and they don't' make no flowers grow Good things might come to those who wait no to those who wait too late we got to go for all we know Just the two of us, we can make it if we try, just the two of us. Background: Just the two of us. Padma: Just the two of us, building them castles in the sky Just the two of us, you and I (Instrumental for a bit) Hevy: I hear the crystal raindrops fall on the window down the hall and it becomes the morning dew Padma: Darling, when the morning comes and I see the morning sun I want to be the one with you. Hevy and Padma: Just the of us, we can make it if we try, just the two of us. Background: Just the two of us. Hevy and Padma: Just the two of us, building big castles way on high Just the two of us, you and I. The song continued for a bit and if finished. They stopped dancing and Hevy wrapped his 'arms' around Padma. Hevy: So what will it be Pad? (Smiling) Padma: I'm waiting for you..... Hevy: I love you Padma. Padma: I love you too. Hevy leaned over to his loved one and both kissed each other. They knew that this would start the relationship they've always wanted. Chapter 6 - The two shepherds meet Hevy: Last bit of the story pups and then it's bed time. Ryder: Hevy is right. Yous have been up for too long. Hevy: Alright here we go. '--past--' Hevy and the squad were outside their room while there was a party going on. Sev: To our retirement boys. Fixer: We've done good deeds to the British Army. Dogma: Also Her Majesty. Scorch: And gained the best dog Captain in the whole world. Hevy: But at heavy losses, but we should be thankful that he gave his life for us to be here. To Holt. The rest: To Holt. Sev: Let's' go inside then. Wouldn't' want to miss our own celebration. The squad heads inside while Hevy stares into the open, Fixer takes notice and heads to him. Fixer: Come on. They are proud of you. Hevy: That is what I keep telling myself. Both headed back inside and an hour later, Hevy left the Base, to his car and drove to a certain house. Hevy: (sighs happily) He left the car and headed towards the door and knocked. The door opened reveling a female cattle dog. Padma: Hey Mel. (Hugging him) Hevy: Hey Pad. Padma: Come on in. (He enters) So how was it? Are you going to miss them? Hevy: It was tiring and awesome. And the squad will still be in touch with each other. Padma: Good to know. Now you look tired, go to sleep. Hevy: Now that you think of it (lays down) I am.... (falls asleep) Padma: Oh Hevy ( pets his head) '--present--' Hevy: After retirement. I started my own faction but dismanled it as governents were no longer asking for us. And still I couldn't get over mourning about my family. Then I met a guy. '--past-- ' Man: Past issues eh? Hevy: Yeah. I'm' trying to forget. Man: There's a bar down the street. Has one of the strongest drinks in the country. Hevy: Did it work for you? Man: Still is..... Hevy: Alright thanks for the tip. Man: Anytime. Hevy walks over to the bar and enters. To his suprise it was not loud and calm. He went to the bartender and asked for a drink. Hevy: Can I have your strongest please? Bartender: Sure. (As he is serving) Past issues. Am I right? Hevy: That obvious..... Bartender: Only those who are trying to forget ask for the strongest, Sir Hevy. (Places the drink on the table) Oh and the first visit is on the house but next time you will have to pay. Hevy: It' not like I am short right? (Starts drinking and coughs a little) Woah that is intense. Bartender: More? Hevy: Yes please. '--present--' Hevy: That night the nightmares stopped and bit by bit I started to forget. But I had taken it too far. Late at night Padma was angry that I've been drinking again, and when you're drunk you say what you feel. I said things that I shouldn't have said, I hurt her heart beyond what I could imagine and she threw me out. I only realised what I had done the day after and I knew there was no turning back. On that day I became a stray once more. Rubble: Was that your divorce? Padma: It was. Zuma: What happened after then? Hevy: With the guilt I bared I decided to walk on the streets on my on knowing that I could call one of my friends, but I didn't. And I went on for a year or two on my own. Chase: Then you came to Adventure Bay? Hevy: When I went back to America yes. I walked to a random location. Where I found you. '--past--' Hevy: Aw so hungry. (Noticing a restaurant) Maybe they'll give me at least some thing. Hevy walks over to the owner who was cleaning the tables. Hevy: (whining behind him) ???: (turns around) Well hello little fella. You hungry? Hevy: (nods) The owner picks up Hevy and takes him inside. ???: (put Hevy on the floor and picks up a sausage) There you go fella. Hevy takes the sausage and eats it quite quickly, he then licked the owner. Owner: Haha I see that you liked it. I can't' think of anyone who doesn't like my meals. Mister Porter's is the best. Seeyah little fella. Hevy left the shop with enough to be satisfied. He continued walking around town when he saw a shepherd being abused by bullies. Hevy: Hey leave him alone. '--present--' Chase: And that happened to be me. Hevy: That's right. Now off two bed. Rubble is already gone. Ryder: Not suprised. Right goodnight everyone. Pups: Night. Everyone heads for there puphouse. And inside of Hevy's, he looks already the picture one more time. Hevy: I told them guys, I told them.(puts down the picture and falls asleep) Meanwhile in another location. ???: Doc I've been here for years I'm surely healed. Doctor: Yeah you are. The final examination concluded that you can go. ???: Finally, I need to find some one. Doctor: We'll take you outside shortly. (Leaves) ???: I'm coming little one and I will find you The end.Category:Fanon Stories Category:Past Stories Category:German Knight's pages Category:Fanon stories Category:Past Category:Backstory Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:Sad Story Category:Stories that contain songs Category:First Gen Story